


Loki's Slut (One-Shot)

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Forced, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki takes Clint Barton and Smutty Sex ensues!!! Enjoy!!! ;-)))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Slut (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JakeJohnsonsBeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJohnsonsBeard/gifts).



Clint Barton had been sent on another mission that he had no right wanting. But, I guess when S.H.E.I.L.D calls, you go. So when he gets to some S.H.E.I.L.D facility in the desert. To monitor what is happening. Let just it wasn't his ideal. But, He had a job to do.

"Clint Barton, Get down here. You have a job to do!" said Director Nick Fury to Clint hotly.

"I see better at a vantage point. Helps me focus better on the job!" said Clint to Nick.

After some time Clint was being controlled by Loki. Loki had however had other ideals for Clint Barton. Ones involving him on his back. Clint had no clue as to Loki's plans atall.

"Loki, What do you want of me? I can get more gear if needed!" said Clint to Loki shyly so.

Loki had gotten so close to Clint. He loved the way Clint smelt, spicly sweet. This was to go fairly easy. Have Clint all to himself and fuck his brains out. That way he'd be his now.

"Clint, I want you to undress and bend over. So, I can fuck you HARD!" seethed Loki hotly so.

Clint got undressed and bent over for Loki. Loki hadn't prepared him or anything. For Loki, This was solely for his gratification. Clint was just mindlessly taking a fucking from Loki. Letting him cum inside of him. Using his body as some fuck toy and sex object.

"Clint, Your mine's now and mine's to fuck. Nobody touches you. Got it?!" said Loki badly.

So, Days went by and many times serving Loki's sexual desires. Being toyed around and fucked hard. Having either Loki's cum in his mouth and swallowing it or having it in his ass and staying there. Loki had found a sick joy to Clint's discomfort and shamefullness.

"Clint, You must be embrassed. Such a flithy cockslut for me, slut!" said Loki to Clint.

Loki rammed his cock into Clint's nice taut ass. Slapping his ass as he fucked it brutally so. Loki spilled his cum in Clint's ass again. Just to see it drip down his nice legs hotly.

"Loki, I got to go and het some things. Be back soon and with goodies!" said Clint to Loki.

Clint had gone and got what was needed. He came back and loki went at him again badly. They layed in Loki's bed and Clint was just getting in some sleep and Loki too now.


End file.
